Was I of Some Help to You?
by anime4eve
Summary: A different version of the ending...


Just a short drabble of my ending of Zankyou no Terror. Hope you enjoy. Also read this while listening to Von.

* * *

"Why are the U.S. forces here!" Shibazaki yelled out. They all look as the helicopters flew above them. Nine lift up his hand showing a control. "This is a detonator! Unfortunately the the atomic bomb is no more. But their are countless like it in this country. The bomb is in one of those places, it's in a nuclear power plant!"

Shibazaki and Lisa gasp in surprise. "If the U.S. forces do not withdraw I will set this off!" The men on the helicopters began to talk to their commander as what to do to his statement. "That's what he's claiming." Said one of the men. "Carry out your duties." The commander replied. "But that's.-" "The mere existence of someone knowing the truth about the airport and the Shuto express incident puts us at a disadvantage. Even if the bomb is real, nothing can be done about it now."

"Yes sir." The man said. "Don't kill the detective. If he accuses the Japanese government, it will turn attention away from us." The commander added. "Understood." The helicopter moved. Lisa sense something was wrong. Her feet move on their own as she approach the two boys. She couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety and confusion over power her. Suddenly a burning pain rip through her shoulder. Eyes widen and for a split second, Lisa thought the world stop moving. "Ah!" She screamed in agony. The pain overbearing her senses, making her feel dizzy and feverish.

"Lisa!?" The three men turn to see her as she fell to the floor clenching her arm to where the bullet pierce her shoulder. She screamed and screamed. "Sir we hit a civilian. I repeat we hit a civilian." The man reported, panicking. "You what?!" The commander angrily yelled at him. "We hit the lady who was accompanying the terrorist!"

Lisa felt her blood pouring out as she withered in pain. "Lisa! Lisa!" Twelve yelled out her name. He panic and desperately tried to help her by using his shirt as some sort of bandage. "It hurts. It hurts!" She cried out. In anger Twelve yelled at Nine, "Press the button!" Just like Twelve, Nine felt the same anger to have a person he cared about dying in front of him.

"Don't!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Lisa grasping for air manage to sit upright. She look towards her friends then to the helicopters. "Stop this killing!" She screamed, coughing up blood immediately. "Lisa!" Twelve ran to her side along with Nine, the detonator still in his hands.

She slowly opened her eyes. She started at them then smiled. A genuine and heartwarming smile. "Thank you guys for giving me a reason to live on. Please be happy." She cough blood again. Memories flooded her memory. When Twelve suddenly appeared before her. When Nine and Twelve bomb the building and she drag herself with them. When she ran away from home and the two boys took her in, even though Nine was reluctant at first.

She remember the first time she help them out. She remembered the feelings of nervousness and feeling of getting caught. But at the same time the exciting sensation of doing something beyond herself. The small everyday memories most people would overlook, but she treasured them. The good mornings. Eating together. Watching the two work out their plans. The good afternoons. Trying to help with household chores but failing miserably. The quiet and blissful moments. The good nights.

When she was strap to a bomb and waited helplessly for someone to save her. The relief when Twelve rescued her, knowing someone in this world still cared about her. The happiness he gave her. The moments they shared togather. The motorcycle ride through the city. How for the first time she realize how beautiful the city was when your with the person you care about the most.

The past few days with them in this deserted area. Where no one could harm them. Where no one could judge them. Where no one could find them. A paradise for only the three of them. They talk and spend time with each other. Finding the peace each one was looking for. Finding the comfort and silence with only them three. Lisa couldn't explain the tender satisfaction of being with them. They made her feel real. Made her feel so alive. Her past depression, her anguish were evaporated once they came. She didn't feel like a disgrace, imperfect, neglect, humiliated, afraid, rejected, inferior, disoriented, isolated or numb.

Instead she felt contentment, joyful, calm, relaxed, relieved, confident, brave, hopeful, caring, loved, safe and above all she was happy. So very happy. They have given her so much and she only wish she could give them the same joy they gave her. She wish she could have given them, Nine and Twelve, the whole word. Wish she could have taken them away from that hateful place. A place no one deserved to go. But that's all in the past now. If only she could have given them one single thing that would make them happy, she would do it.

"Hey?" She ask her voice going quiet.

"Lisa! Lisa! Stay up please!" Their desperate voice rang out. Wishing with every fiber of their being for Lisa to be alright.

"Was I-."

"Don't talk! We'll get you help!" Twelve look at her. His face full of desperation and worry. Nine was right next to him, seemingly talking with the detective but she couldn't hear.

A simple tug of their sleeves brought their attention to her as well as the quietness of their voices.

"Was I of some help to you?" Her voice barely audible. It took her every strength to open her mouth.

She felt the two tense before relaxing. All she felt was wetness falling onto her face. She smiled.

"Of-."

Then everything went black.

Never knowing what the two people who she cared for most in the world, said.

But she was happy until the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading...


End file.
